<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parley by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328564">Parley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, POV Second Person, Parley, The Adventure Zone AU, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, don't ask me what this is, sorry - Freeform, speaking of, the only reason this is in second person pov is so i could keep the line 'and he kills you'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You open your eyes and find yourself in paradise. That’s what you think it looks like at least. The only thing out of place is a man dressed in a suit with a full set of ram’s horns curling away from his head, standing a couple of meters away from you.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>In other words, what if Schlatt was the Hunger and Wilbur had meetings with him in parley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got the idea of mcyt taz balance au and this was born. If you haven't listened to the adventure zone balance i wouldn't recommend reading this as it will have some pretty major spoilers for it! That being said, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You open your eyes and find yourself in paradise. That’s what you think it looks like at least. You’re on the shore of a lake with a few waterfalls and even a river flowing into it. The lake is surrounded by lush mountains covered in trees. You have to shade your eyes when you look up. There isn’t a single cloud for miles and the only things you see looking up are a couple of floating islands. All in all, it’s gorgeous. The only thing out of place is a man dressed in a suit with a full set of ram’s horns curling away from his head, standing a couple of meters away from you.<br/>
“What the fuck? Where am I? What the fuck is this place? Did you bring me here?” He speaks before you even get the chance.<br/>
Without really thinking you answer him. “It’s parley. A place for people to talk. Who are you?”<br/>
He looks incredulous as he says, “Who am I? Pal you got a lot of nerve to trap me here, but not even know who I am. Now tell me how to leave this parley thing.”<br/>
“You don’t want to talk? Are you not the thing, or I guess the person, who’s been hunting us?” You had assumed whoever you’d be talking to would at least be familiar with what you’ve been doing.<br/>
“Hunting you? What the hell are you talking about?” You shouldn’t have assumed so much.<br/>
“Well, I think you’re really after the Light, but I don’t feel like there’s much of a difference.”<br/>
That catches his attention. “I’m sorry did you say the Light? As in the Light?”<br/>
“Yeah. So you know what it is?” He probably is the Hunger then. Good. It would’ve been embarrassing to accidentally bring some random person into Parley with you. Especially if they killed you.<br/>
“You could say that. Are you and whoever your friends are the ones that’ve been keeping it away from us?” He’s starting to advance on you now as you stumble back.<br/>
“Uh… yeah. We’ve been trying to get it. Why? What do you need it for?”<br/>
“You know what? I don’t have to sit here and take this. I can just kill you and then I’ll kill your friends! Then there’s no one to keep the Light from me. What do you think about that, huh?”<br/>
You chuckle, glancing around for any way you might be able to escape without ending the meeting. You didn’t train for a year just to die two minutes into your meeting with the Hunger. “You can try. I’ll just come back.”<br/>
“What are you talking about? No, you know what?” There’s black fire coating his hand, you’re burning, you scream, and-<br/>
And he kills you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dialogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just dialogue I wrote for the rest of this. It’s unedited and the only reason I’m posting it is so this doesn’t go to waste.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry if you liked this but it was over zealous of me to believe I’d ever be able to finish this. Feel free to steal this. As far as I’m concerned it’s anyone’s now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the-? You’re back?!”<br/>“I told you I’d be back.”<br/>“Man, I guess you weren’t kidding. You really did come back.”<br/>“I don’t suppose you’re any more willing to chat this time? I did bring you here to do that.”<br/>“Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice if you’re just gonna keep bringing me back here to… What is this place anyway? Parley you called it? What is that?”<br/>“It’s just a space to talk. I learned how to do this recently and well I thought I should talk to you.”<br/>“You don’t even know who I am.”<br/>“True true. I’m Wilbur. What’s your name?”<br/>“Jschlatt. The pleasure’s all yours. So why did you bring me here? You didn’t even know me until five minutes ago.”<br/>“Um, how about this? We can go back and forth asking questions and giving honest answers. A mutually beneficial relationship?”<br/>“A fellow businessman, I see. I suppose that sounds equitable enough. I’ll go first then. Why did you bring me here if you didn’t even know me?”<br/>“I wouldn’t say I didn’t know you. I mean you must be aware of your sort of world swallowing tendencies.”<br/>“Firstly, I don’t swallow. Secondly, yeah I know we do that. So? What of it?”<br/>“Well I was trying to bring whatever consciousness your giant death plane may have had into a parley with me and here you are!”<br/>“Interesting. Alright. Ask your question.”<br/>“What are your goals? What are you after?”<br/>“That’s two questions, but I’ll answer anyway since I’m feeling generous. What I want is to become more. I guess that’s oversimplifying it. Basically, Wilbur, I know why we’re all here, the meaning of life if you will, and I didn’t like it. Not at all. I realized that there are laws and limitations governing our every action and they’re just sickening Wilbur! And once you know they’re there it’s just suffocating! So I’m trying to grow, to become more, become enough that I can break through those limitations and overtake whoever saw fit to put those limits in place, to begin with. Bit of a long answer, but yeah. That’s what I’m after Wilbur.”<br/>“Oh. And you need the light for that?”<br/>“I think I’m done answering questions. And hey, you said you come back right? See ya later Wilbur.”<br/>And he kills you.</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey, Wilbur! Long time no see! What took you so long?”<br/>“Is that your question for this meeting?”<br/>“Two can play that game. Is that your question?”<br/>“… No.”<br/>“Me neither. Oh but hey! Look!” *holds up booze* “I got us drinks! I’m not sure how this place works but at least we can get booze!”<br/>“I didn’t know you could do that.”<br/>“Well you can and that’s all that matters to me. Anyways. I’ll ask first. How do you keep coming back to life?”<br/>“Well, every year my friends and I find ourselves moving into a new planar system after you either consume the last one or we get the Light and escape unscathed. Either way, when we enter a new planar system we return to the states we were in the first time we ever traveled between planes. Same age, same clothes, same everything. Even if you died in the year before you’d be right back where you were before. That’s how we come back.”<br/>“Good to know. Your turn.”<br/>“Okay. I noticed you sometimes say us when talking about yourself, but other times you say me. What’s that about?”<br/>“Hmm. You ask hard questions, you know that?”<br/>“That’s why we’re here.”<br/>“We’re here because you bring us here, don’t kid yourself. Anyway, when I started out on my goal it was just me, but eventually, I gained a following. And from there it grew until everyone in the world, everyone in the planar system agreed with me! And so we turned into what we are now. Traveling from plane to plane absorbing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's what that is. There's going to be more. Each chapter will be one of their meetings. Also if you didn't pick up on it the place they're meeting is based on the world from the water rising challenge Wilbur and Schlatt did.</p>
<p>Btw, if you can guess who all the seven birds are I'll shout you out. It shouldn't be too hard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>